The Meddling Pixie
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Alice tricks Edward into meeting her best friend. Will he like what he sees and what will Bella think?


**EPOV**

Anyone who knew me, knew that I didn't need help in the women department. Women were constantly throwing themselves at me. I've never treated a girl with anything less than respect. I've only had one serious relationship in my life and I'm twenty four. So why was I getting ready to go to dinner with all my friends. Well let me see...Alice, my best friend, Jasper's, girlfriend has been persistent about me meeting her best friend. She had been on my case since day one and she and Jasper have been together for six months. I've always conveniently had plans or always had a good excuse to not make it Friday nights when they go eat and then club. So what happened this time, well the little pixie caught me at a time where I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and I didn't think about the day of the week it was,

_FLASHBACK_

I was in my office working on some papers that I brought home from work. It had been late nights all week so tonight was the first night I was home before 10pm. My days and nights were blending together and I was swamped trying to get everything done before the client the next day. Alice walks in and I greet her without looking, concentrating what was in front of me.

"Edward!" she said in her sweet innocent voice. I was really not paying attention to her because when I hear that I'm usually already explaining why I couldn't meet her friend this weekend.

"Yes Alice . If you don't mind, I need to finish this before tomorrow so just say what you came for and then leave." I said punching in numbers.  


_"We are going out to eat tomorrow night instead of Friday and I really want you to meet Bella. She is leaving Friday morning for a business trip." I didn't know for sure, but I was pretty sure that she was bouncing._

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Alice . I really need to get this finished so I can go," I replied, not paying attention to the fact I agreed to a blind date or to the fact she was squealing so loudly that dogs started howling.

END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I was sitting in my car, preparing myself to go inside. I wasn't one who usually gets nervous but something about meeting someone you didn't know is very nerve racking. I got out and walked inside. I looked around until I spotted our table. Alice spotted me and smiled widely.

"Edward, we're over here," she yelled jumping up and down, waving.

I walked to them and as I got closer I saw the back of Alice's friend Bella. Right when I arrived at the table, Alice elbowed her and she turned in my direction. Right when I looked in her eyes, the world stopped. It was as if we were the only people in the room. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that mesmerized me. Her hair was down in long mahogany curls that when she stood up, it fell in her face so she pushed it behind her ear and smiled. She put her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I've heard an awful lot about you."

I stood there speechless. I literally couldn't say a word so I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. The electricity flowed through us like nothing I had ever felt before. I must have lingered longer because I heard Emmett snickering and I looked at Bella, she was blushing. That's when my voice decided to come back.

"Its definitely nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled and she blushed even more.

I pulled out her chair for her as she sat. I then sat on the other side of her. I looked at Alice and she was grinning from ear to ear. I just shook my head with a smile. The rest of the night we were all in our own conversations. I learned a lot about Bella. She announced that she had to go because of an early flight. I walked her to her car when she turned around.

"Well thank you Edward. I had fun tonight."

She was biting on her bottom lip. I pulled it out and smiled.

"I had fun too. We should do this again sometime. How about when you get back we can go to dinner."

She smiled even wider.

"I would love that!"

We exchanged numbers and then she kissed my cheek. She then got in her car and left to go home. I stood there with a smile plastered to my face, my eyes fixed on her now empty parking space. I knew that this was the first night of my changed life thanks to the meddling pixie.

_Thank you, Alice !_


End file.
